The present disclosure relates to the field of flying drones, and specifically to flying drones that are capable of abating insects. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the user of a flying drone to abate and/or ameliorate insects such as mosquitoes.
A flying drone is an unmanned aircraft, also known as an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). That is, a flying drone is an airborne vehicle that is capable of being piloted without an on-board human pilot. If autonomously controlled using an on-board computer and pre-programmed instructions, a UAV is called an autonomous drone. If remotely piloted by a human pilot, the UAV is called a remotely piloted aircraft (RPA).